Disjunction
| type = Instant Spell | casting_cost = + up to 800 | research_cost = | effects = Attempts to dispel a single Global Enchantment cast by a rival wizard. }} | rarity = Rare | type = Instant Spell | casting_cost = + up to 800 | research_cost = | effects = Same as Disjunction, and also: * For purposes of calculating dispelling strength, Disjunction True's Casting Cost is considered to be triple the amount of actually paid to cast it. }} :This article details Disjunction's effects and usage. Disjunction True redirects here. The article notes any point in which '''Disjunction True' behaves differently than the basic spell. Please heed the notes.'' Disjunction and Disjunction True are a pair of similar spells performing nearly the same function. They have several important differences, outlined below. Both spells are intended to allow removing ("dispelling") a single enemy Global Enchantment. Disjunction :Disjunction is an Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map, for the base Casting Cost of . Disjunction must be targeted at an existing Global Enchantment belonging a rival wizard. :The chance of success in dispelling the targeted Global Enchantment is based on the Casting Cost of Disjunction itself. Fortunately, it is possible to increase this chance by putting more into Disjunction during casting. Up to an extra may be invested into the spell for this purpose. Disjunction True :Disjunction True, is a Rare Combat Instant from the realm. :Disjunction True is largely identical to Disjunction, having the same Casting Costs and the same effects. :However, Disjunction True is significantly stronger: For the purpose of determining its potency, Disjunction True is considered as having a Casting Cost that's three times higher than the amount of that was actually paid for casting it. :As a result, for no additional the spell is far more likely to work, and also more likely to dispel much stronger enemy spells. When cast at full strength (for a total of ) it has a very high chance of dispelling almost any Global Enchantment. : This article refers mainly to the Disjunction spell. It then proceeds to explain how Disjunction True is different - but only if there is any difference to mention. Everything else pertains to both spells equally. Effects Disjunction attempts to dispel a single Global Enchantment belonging to a rival Wizard. If it is successful, the targeted enchantment is removed from the game and will have no further effect. Targeted Spell s currently in play and the wizard they belong to. If necessary, the arrows may be used to scroll each list up and down. Click a Global Enchantment's name to attempt to dispel it.]] Unlike similar spells such as Dispel Magic and Disenchant Area, Disjunction is always targeted at a specific spell - chosen by its caster. Only spells cast by a rival wizard may be targeted. When Disjunction is cast, a menu will pop-up showing each rival wizard still in the game, as well as a list of all Global Enchantments currently in play under the control of each of these wizards (if any). Selecting one of these Global Enchantments will target it for dispelling. After the target has been selected, Disjunction will then make a single dispelling attempt at it. Potency Disjunction's chance of success - called its "Potency" - varies based on two important factors. It is calculated using the following formula: Potency = (DJCC / (DJCC + TSCC)) * 100 "DJCC" here represents the total amount of spent on casting Disjunction. As explained earlier, this is anywhere between and , and is subject to the discretion of the casting wizard. "TSCC" represents the Casting Cost of the enemy Global Enchantment being targeted for dispelling. The result of the formula is the exact chance, in percentage, that Disjunction has of successfully dispelling the targeted enemy spell. Potency (Disjunction True) :Disjunction True has one major advantage over the basic Disjunction spell: The formula that calculates its Potency is skewed in order to make it significantly stronger. :When calculating Disjunction True's potency, the game uses the following formula: Potency = ((DJCC * 3) / ((DJCC * 3) + TSCC)) * 100 :"DJCC" again represents the total amount of spent on casting Disjunction True. As with the basic Disjunction spell, this is anywhere between and . :However as you can see, this amount is being multiplied by 3 wherever it appears. The result is that the spell's Potency is increased significantly over Disjunction. Extra placed into this spell is also three times more effective in making it stronger. The Dispelling Attempt After calculating Potency, the game rolls a random number between 1 and 100. If the it rolls lower than the Potency value above, the targeted spell disappears immediately. Examples Below are some examples of Disjunction and Disjunction True at work. Example #1 An enemy wizard is currently controlling a Global Enchantment with a Casting Cost of . Example #2 An enemy wizard is currently controlling a Global Enchantment with a Casting Cost of . Usage Disjunction may only be cast on the overland map. As explained above, the game will open a menu showing a list of all Global Enchantments currently in play belonging to any rival wizard, one of which must be selected as the target for this spell. If there are no rival Global Enchantments currently in effect, the player is notified of this before being allowed to try to cast Disjunction. If Disjunction is cast anyway when no such enchantments exist, it will automatically fizzle - and its Casting Cost is entirely wasted. Disjunction has a base Casting Cost of . The casting Wizard may add up to to this spell, but no more than the remaining amount of Mana in her Mana pool. Each point of added increases the potency of Disjunction, as explained above. Acquisition Disjunction and Disjunction True belong to different Magical Realms. While Disjunction is potentially available to every wizard, Disjunction True is available only to -wielding wizards. For this reason, acquisition of the two spells is very different. Acquiring Disjunction Disjunction is an spell, and so will eventually become available to any wizard regardless of how many Spellbooks he or she possesses. However, before the spell can be cast it must first be Researched. Disjunction's Research Cost is . Acquiring Disjunction True Disjunction True, on the other hand, is a Rare spell. which means that it may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. Its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Disjunction True during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Disjunction True has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Disjunction True spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Disjunction and Disjunction True are the only spells (save for very rare Spell Binding) capable of removing enemy Global Enchantments. This can become imperative at some point in the game, since Global Enchantments are particularly powerful spells that can cause a lot of damage - whether directly or indirectly. The more an enemy's Global Enchantment is allowed to stay in play, the more harm it will do in the long run. Of course, because Disjunction is so costly, it may or may not be possible to cast it as often as you might like. Still, if any enemy wizard has cast a Global Enchantment that actually harms you, it's time to start saving up Mana for this spell. On average, it will take (1/success chance) tries to successfully dispel a hostile enchantment, for a total cost of (casting cost) / (success chance). Since success chance = (casting cost / (casting cost + spell cost)), that works out to a mean cost of (casting cost + spell cost). It should be obvious that it is always preferable to cast for minimum energy. With the exception of Suppress Magic, this is in fact true. Disjunction True Strategy Disjunction True is considerably more effective at this task than the basic Disjunction spell. If you're going to spend all this on casting it - it had better work, right? For this reason, Disjunction True renders the basic Disjunction spell obsolete. Any -wielding Wizard with access to this spell will want to use it instead of Disjunction. There is no benefit to casting Disjunction - the two spells have identical Casting Costs, and Disjunction True is significantly more powerful. Even if you have Runemaster (meaning Disjunction only costs ) Disjunction True will average lower cost due to its higher success chance. Category:Instant Spells Category:Arcane Category:Sorcery